


hands tight around me

by planetundersiege



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Levi and Eren spices things up.





	hands tight around me

“Ah!”

 

Eren moaned as he was laying on the bed, feeling Levi violently thrusting in and out of his tight hole, with all the power that he had. He was extremely hard, and the way Eren’s warm tight hole wrapped itself around his cock was almost too much for him alone, almost putting him over the edge.

 

As Eren moaned his name, all Levi could think about was the extreme pleasure, and then sped up the pace, causing Eren’s moans to become louder with every thrust, as Levi stimulated his prostate. His breathing was ragged, heart beating faster than what should be possible.

 

“Deeper!”

 

Eren screamed for Levi, who took his pleads as a challenge, hearing him beg for more was his absolute weakness, so he did everything to thrust even harder than before, loving the moans Eren made as he came deeper and deeper.

 

Pleasure was building up for both men, heaven coming closer by the seconds.

 

“Choke me!”

 

At hearing the command, Levi quickly moved his hands towards Eren’s neck, and tightly pressed his throat, canceling the airways of Eren. He continued to thrust, and saw Eren’s failed attempts to breathe. He pressed tighter, but after a few more seconds, he let go, letting the man breathe.

 

“Levi, fuck… yeah.”

 

Levi climaxed with a scream, filling Eren to the brink, and then pulled out. Eren was completely exhausted, and laid still in bed, trying to calm down his body as the afterglow hit.

 

“You better choke me again. That was the best.”


End file.
